


Punishment

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Desk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking- ruler, Teacher-Student Relationship, rinharu - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has Haruka in for a detention and believes he needs to punish him. In the most sexual way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Mister Rin Matsuoka fiddled with his pen, staring at his student from his desk in annoyance. Haruka Nanase had taken his Friday afternoon with detention.

Hand resting on his face and feeling great vexation and boredom, Rin hadn't a clue why he gotten into trouble on a day like this. It wasn't like he had planned anything special, however. He could waste an afternoon for his disorderly student if that meant he wasted it, too. Haruka sat front row of desks, only a few meters away from Rin's desk. Neither spoke for nearly ten minutes and it was becoming precarious.

Despite his cool and passive nature, Rin was told of Haruka's troublesome stunts for the past week. Teachers couldn't keep him in line; everyone considered Rin the only one left for the job. He dropped his pen, raised his hand to his hair and combed it in aggravation. Taking the situation at hand, he proceeded speaking his disappointment as the classroom showed in a ray of afternoon sunshine entered.

"Mister Nanase," Rin spoke maturely. "I heard about your little...prank, with Mister Ryuugazaki in Science class. Really, you didn't know that chemical would explode the whole classroom, igniting his hair and nearly destroying his class? Do you care telling me why you did this?"

"Because I knew I'd get in trouble, sir," Haruka answered instantly, eyes staring straight at him. Those dark, ocean blue eyes...

Rin was unsurprised at this statement, "You knew you would get punished by me if you did something as stupid as this, didn't you?"

Haruka turned his head and faced the window. Not answering pissed Rin off royally. He coughed, expecting Haruka's answer after his warning. However, Haruka didn't answer him. Rin was at his limit, both sexually and patiently.

"Excuse me, Mr. Nanase," Rin said, getting up on his feet. "I expect an answer."

Haruka glanced over to Rin, a vision of sudden lust and eagerness put into one made Rin shiver to himself.

"I want you...to punish me." Haruka answered solemnly.

Rin nodded in concession. Folding his arms he felt the responsibility weighing on what sort of punishment Haruka desired. He cautiously pushed his stationary items to one side, not wanting to make a mess on the floor (though he would have to clean up later).

"Is there a certain...punishment, you like me to relinquish?" Although preferring to take charge on deciding the punishment, Haruka appeared willing and honest so he thought it reasonable for him to decide.

Haruka took a deep, cleansing breath and said, "I would like for you to decide, Mister Matsuoka..." Rin saw his eyes flaring with radiance and hunger and much more. He just knew Haruka was becoming impatient.

Rin smiled, feeling prideful because of his lover's obedience to him. He would reward him right now if he wasn't so damn inclined in whipping his ass.

With that said, Rin instructed him to go over his desk, lean over with his hands on the surface and brace himself. He would do the rest from then on. Haruka dutifully did so with quick steps and obedience. Rin took a slow pace around his large, expensive desk and stood behind Haruka, admiring his ass and despising those pants despite their one useful aspect: making his ass tight and ripe whenever Haruka past him in the corridors.

First, he casually stepped forward and leaned his body over Haruka's back so his hands could reach the belt and zipper. Rin's face, cheek-to-cheek with Haruka's, felt his face glow in heat as his fingers successfully undone the contraptions, having them dropped dramatically on the floor. Just to tease him, Rin took his right hand and cupped Haruka with a hard grip. Haruka moaned and almost made a moving notion when Rin abruptly moved away. Not yet, he thought with restraint.

Moving back, he admired the view and already felt a tightness around his pants. That undergarment he wore over that felicitous ass, however, blocked his chance to teach his student properly. Bending down in one knee, he reached for Haruka's dark blue underwear, his fingertips touching the seams around his lover's hips and suddenly pulled them down, a gasp escaped Haruka's lips as he timidly looked behind his shoulder, anticipating for some action.

However, Rin noticed between his butt cheeks glistened from the sunlight, making it shiny from...

Rin's emotions flared angrily. "What happened here?" His fingers, still holding his underwear, were almost tearing them in frustration.

Haruka looked his shoulder and said hesitantly, "I...did it."

"Were you seeing someone behind my back?" Rin snarled sharply, bearing his sharp teeth in a grinding snarl.

Before Haruka could explain himself, Rin jabbed his student's asshole with his right middle finger forcefully. As Rin's finger wiggled and rubbed the sides within roughly, Haruka moaned in pleasure of the force. This whore of mine... Rin thought in frustration, circling with the feeling of slickness all around the edges. Seeing others behind my-

"No...I p-prepared myself-ah!" Haruka's legs insinuated their fleeting strength, but his hips shifted sideways in felicity of Rin's slow, tortuous action.

"I didn't give you permission," Rin said, his tone annoyed, "to touch yourself. What a naughty boy you are, getting into trouble and expecting punishment from me!" His crotch began swelling underneath his pants and the urge to tear his pants off and fuck his pupil was unbearable.

But first, he thought sagely, a punishment is in order.

With that thought, he removed his finger-Haruka moaned sadly to himself-and getting to his feet he walked at the very back of the room in quick steps and, in the school's closet, each teacher has their own closet for themselves apart from the students, he opened the closet and retrieved a long, wooden ruler for both measuring...and thrashing.

"You know," Rin said as his purposely dragged his feet for a frightening effect behind Haruka, "in Britain they would use long rulers to punish their students for disobedience. Here, we don't do that...but that's bullshit to me. Bad kids like you need to be punished." Standing closely to Haruka's side in perfect position, Rin noticed his student glancing nervously at him; both knew how far he could go but Rin always took control with everything he did, so Haruka had nothing to worry about...

Smack!

"Eep!"

"For each squeal you say," Rin instructed carefully, "it will earn you an extra spanking." He raised the wooden ruler, touching the edge with a fingertip and said in a devious tone, "For the incident at Rei's classroom and your naughty attitude, I will give you...twenty-two spanks. Any objections?" Rin questioned attentively, eyes narrow for Haruka's (correct) answer.

"Y...yes sir..." Haruka's butt-cheeks, although ripe for the taking, already had a hot red mark from the first swipe.

"Good. Then let's begin."

Rin only had to use one hand for total control of the ruler. The first swipe was just a warm up for the next few rounds they were going to have. Rin took the ruler up in the air and whacked a second round; Haruka jerked upward from his feet but he quickly regained enough strength to take the next four whacks. The one thing Rin liked other than his sweet ass marked by him was that Haruka's consideration of preparing himself like he said before. Rin hadn't expected their relationship would turn so serious in each other's sexual desires.

From the tenth swipe a moan of enlightenment escaped Haruka's lips, audible for Rin to hear only. The eleventh swipe had gotten harder, taking Haruka by surprise, but his lover never squealed from the titillation. Rin smiled, taking a moment for Haruka to catch his breath. Once Haruka glanced over to Rin who stared with diligence to continue. Haruka nodded calmly, ready for the next hit.

Rin took acknowledgment of Haruka's wordless response and swiped another hit with immense force. They continued this punishment for the next few rounds; Haruka's stiff penis was high and erected and Rin felt his pants becoming uncomfortable. After about nineteen hits, Haruka began shaking from his excitement as Rin took a second to remove his pants for the sake of reliving himself. Once the pants dropped, Rin removed his underwear and felt contentment from the cramped clothing.

Haruka glanced curiously and noticed Rin's erected penis, his mouth opened in awe

Smirking to himself, Rin stepped over behind Haruka-his lover suddenly tensed-and took his hands on his lover's hips.

Before he did anything, he asked seriously, "You ready for this?"

He heard Haruka's breathing hesitantly.

"You may speak," Rin confirmed for him.

"Sir, what about my punishment?" Haruka asked restlessly.

Rin pursed his lips to a thin smirk, leaned over to his ear and whispered, "We can continue this another time. Right now I just want you."

Then, audible enough for him to hear, Haruka answered, "Yes...please."

"Turn around and get your ass on the desk," Rin commanded zealously. "I want to see you when I fuck you, but don't think you're off the hook yet."

Haruka obediently turned around, pushed himself up on the desk so he could sit on his burnt bottom and spread his legs eagerly for Rin. Rin stared for a moment, admiring the view, and positioned his penis for Haruka's entrance. The tip touched the entrance with ease and force; Rin pushed inward firmly and concentrated to not come from just entering in his lover's asshole, yet the texture embracing Rin penis when Haruka unconsciously sucked him inside was oppressively exquisite.

"Fuck..."

"Yes, please hurry..." Haruka said a fleeting pant. He breathed heavily through his mouth and bit his bottom lip because of Rin's sudden movement below, making Haruka quiver in the accelerating pace that made him become enlightened in rapture.

The stride Rin created was energetic yet expressive, earning him the joyful groans and moans of thrill by Haruka. Haruka kept his hands on the desk to steady himself-as awkward as the feeling and look seemed for him-and didn't hug Rin just yet. Rin felt his legs wrap around his waist as his pace began increasing the best it could for each other's desires.

Rin knew Haruka enjoyed the rough, slutty sex he craved when he first made a move on him during their first detention. At first he was skeptical of him, but Rin turned his lover into a pleasure machine thirsting sex once a week or so. No one could please Haruka like he could. It made the connection between the two special and secret from the outside classroom and both truly enjoyed the other's company.

Feeling a sudden foundation of excitement, Rin pushed his upper body onto Haruka and had him lie down on the desk. Haruka stared up at Rin who took his lover's mouth with his and swirled an eager tongue inside whilst taking one hand between them and jacking off his dick. His lover moaned in the kiss and cried out when he came on his shirt.

Although Haruka was finished instantly, Rin wasn't prepared to end it. He fucked for pleasure and he was going to get it. Pushing his aching cock in and out, teasing him by pulling it out fully and shoving himself back him, Rin grinned when he saw Haruka's face brimming scarlet red from exhaustion and lust.

Then, after a few hard thrust, Rin released his semen instead of pulling away like he would. Haruka shouted in delight rather than disgust; feeling the moist feeling within invade his captivity and pool every ounce of stress he felt into oblivion.

A moment later, Rin pulled his penis out, placed his hands on either side of the desk and the two breathed in peace at last.

Rin stared at Haruka's breathtaking expression and smiled, feeling accomplished of their little stunt and felt the need to say something.

Rin chuckled and said cheekily, "Detention dismissed."

For Haruka, he was too dazed for any snappy remarks for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you guys I make another fanfic! Yeah, it's not that great but I haven't found a lot of Teacher x Student fanfic with these two (cause I think they fit into that foreplay)... Not that I like that kind of thing! Please enjoy! :)


End file.
